


Pets and Animals Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [64]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Animals, Cats, Dogs, M/M, Pets, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in February 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550





	Pets and Animals Recs

### Steve/Bucky Fanfic Recs With Pets and Animals

**Title:** (are you aware) the state I’m in  
**Why:** meet-cute/meet-ugly with missing newspapers and Steve’s very large dog. It’s just really adorable, but deals delicately with Bucky’s trauma from being a veteran and the ways he’s still trying to relearn to navigate the world and relationships. It’s got a nice large handful of Bucky angst (including one :warning:️ short scene of disability-motivated violence and ableist slurs) paired with such good comfort.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113371>

**Title:** Banana boat to Cloud Island  
**Why:** Bucky is a raptor trainer. He has a pack of raptors because this is a Jurassic Park fusion, and it's very important to have a raptor trainer. It made me feel a lot of feelings and I need to reread it right now so I can better explain why everyone else should read it, too.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438873>

**Title:** Brooklyn Boys  
**Why:** This is a post-TWS fic where recovering Bucky on the run goes to New York and picks up a Jotun ice monster (from The Dark World) as a therapy and guard animal. It's adorable and I love the whole “understanding between monsters” theme. Plus there are some very sweet “Steve accepts and loves Bucky's pet as much as he accepts and loves Bucky” scenes.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114834>

**title:** but the fire is so delightful  
**why:** um dogs??? many dogs?? bucky and steve being dorkuses? at christmas?  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177686>

**Title:** Claw My Way To Your Heart  
**Why:** it’s a short holiday themed meet-cute where Steve is a veterinarian and Bucky is a mildly grumpy vet overly invested in a stray kitten who likes to use her claws. V cute, would recommend. Lots of adorable cat moments for novice Bucko.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977168>

**Title:** Clint Barton and the Howling Commandogs  
**Why:** because even evil wannabe serum-replicating scientists can't jump straight to human trials, and I can't ignore an excuse to create superdogs and send them to hang out with Bucky on a farm upstate  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025903>

**Title:** From What Seemed Like a Ruin  
**Why:** Beautiful writing, Ruth the falcon, a great Sam. Such a wonderful Bucky recovering himself. That glorious art  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380787>  
**Bonus illustration 1 by alby:** <http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/166651146098/gimlet-eye-for-rohkeuttas-beauuuuutiful>  
**Bonus illustration 2 by alby:** <http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/166569098669/bucky-and-ruth-for-rohkeuttas-gorgeous>

**Title:** Fuzz therapy  
**Why:** One of my all-time faves! Steve and vet Bucky volunteer in an animal shelter and Bucky cuddles all the kittens. Shrinkyclinks. A recovery fic. Good characterization.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705499>

**Title:** The Good, the Bad, and the Fluffy  
**Why:** Cute gen fic where Tony gets Bucky a therapy llama named Quinoa  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214642>  
**Bonus illustration by paperflower86:** <http://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/97413078230/shes-my-service-animal-her-name-is-quinoa-you>

**Title:** Heaven and that other thing  
**Why:** Cat sanctuary owner modern!Bucky, a very soft AU  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482511>

**Title:** Heckin' Chunker for Love  
**Why:** Meet cute, very funny, Bucky has a fat orange cat called Chunk.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555528>

**Title:** The Jacques-Ignace de la Touche Files  
**Why:** This is a collection of fics, ficlets, and headcanons featuring Steve, Bucky, and the most magical Pomeranian ever, Jacques-Ignace de la Touche. I adore this series to bits!!! There's so much amazing worldbuilding and characterization that you'll wonder if the wordcount of 7.6k is correct. Do yourselves a favor and go read it so you too can meet Jacques-Ignace de la Touche. :DDDD  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742705>

**Title:** my heart bleeds red for you, endless and true  
**Why:** Beautiful imagery, so much love, a lot of softness. I recced this at #fic recs a couple of days ago. Bucky and Steve have two dogs, a cat and a … puma.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815382>

**Title:** New Tricks  
**Why:** Bucky is tired of fighting and stops Avenger-ing, which makes him a perfect dogsitter for Lucky! Then he meets more dogs and saves dogs and being around dogs is good for him. This fic has a lot of dogs. (Warnings for the concept of dog fighting rings: Bucky rescues the dogs, but they had a bad time before that.)  
**Why 2:** Why: It's a story about Bucky and the many animals he petsits for. Starting with Lucky and ending with an owl. In between, he befriends a sweet dog that needs a lot of loving, busts a dogfighting ring, and interacts with Clint, Nat, and Sam. The Stucky element is front and center but the bulk of the fic is about Bucky's connections to the animals and some internal processes abt his time as the Winter Soldier. Content warning for: past and off-screen animal harm (most of the dogs, except Lucky, have been abused.). Also a kitten dies of natural causes. Bucky is distraught and mourns the kitten. It occurs in Chapter 5  
**Why 3:** Why: If you want a story about Bucky looking after animals, and you're craving a good cry: this is the fic. Summary says it all: “The one where Bucky busts up a dogfighting ring”. Warning for animal cruelty (the dogfighting), animal death (a sick kitten passes away ), and some canon-typical violence/past WS things. Not a light read, but well-worth it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617196/>

**Title:** (Not Quite) All The Small Things  
**Why:** hands down one of the sweetest stories I have ever read, featuring smol!Steve to tol!Steve, and a family of mice who never forgot his kindness.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415732>

**Title:** Prince Charming  
**Why:** Modern AU with dogs, baseball, and Bucky having his bisexual awakening thanks to Steve  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896619>

**Title:** ridin' series  
**Why:** In which Steve gets Bucky a car and a dog, among other things  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/859140>  
**Bonus illustration by silentwalrus:** <https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/168621860918/waffilicious-so-for-fandom-loves-pr-i-got-the>  
**More bonus illustrations:** [by quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582568), [by keire-ke](http://keire-ke.tumblr.com/post/178185145914/bucky-and-daisypuff-also-steve-is-there), [Daisypuff tag](https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/tagged/daisypuff), [Bucky & Daisypuff tag](https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/tagged/bucky-and-daisypuff)

**Title:** So, You've Adopted a Fruit  
**Why:** Great characterization, so funny with a bit of angst, the cutest puppy in the world.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133457>

**Title:** Strays  
**Why:** Bucky stalks Steve and adopts a kitten  
**Why 2:** Bucky rescues a kitten he names Carter. He is also drawn to Steve Rogers. If you like the “Bucky is a Millennial after escaping Hydra” trope, then this fic is for you.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907179>  
**Bonus illustration by Whimsycatcher:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909009>

**Title:** Survival Quotient  
**Why:** In which a pack of velociraptors keeps cockblocking Steve. This is an unfinished and possibly abandoned WIP, but even though the plot isn't resolved, there's so much cuteness, I think it's worth a read.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001999/>

**Title:** These American Dreams (ain’t no white picket fences left for me)  
**Why:** Because Bucky has a therapy dachshund named Maximilian and that's the cutest thing I've ever heard. This is a really nice and quiet fic with a plot that goes places you might not expect.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717252>

**Title:** Three, And Not Just Two  
**Why:** You want to read more Daisypuff fic!!!!! This story is inspired by Chad's fanart for Daisypuff and goes on creating a 'verse where Steve's the long-suffering (but not really) co-owner of the ultra-pampered Daisypuff. Bucky looooves his dog and will spoil her rotten every chance he's got.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465094>

**Title:** took my love, took it down  
**Why:** I enjoyed the concept of Bucky healing on his own, having his own experiences. Also, I am 100% on board with cats at all times. Bucky really grows and comes back to the relationship on his own terms better for it, and that’s valuable. Plus, some exceedingly lovable OCs along the way! And cats. Lots of cats.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792225>

**Title:** Twelve Birds of Christmas  
**Why:** This is Sam/Steve/Bucky and involves quite a number of birds, some of them pets  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487719/>

**Title:** The Twilight Bark (And Other Things Bucky Has To Deal With On a Daily Basis)  
**Why:** It's a Shrunkyclunks in which Bucky is a veteran. He's also a dog walker (so you get to read lots of neat descriptions of the many dogs he gives walkies to!). Steve has a dog called Duke. He DM's Bucky to hire him so Duke won't get bored or lonely. Lots of cuteness that never tips over to overwhelmingly syrupy vibes. Doggies having fun! Steve and Bucky flirting and slowly getting together. Aaah, so much goodness.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436480>

**Title:** Under the Bridges of Fame  
**Why:** This is a Cap!Steve/Modern!Bucky fic in which Bucky is a former child star with a troubled past. It's lovely and emotional, and Bucky also has an absolutely adorable pet turtle named Bert  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115321>  
**Bonus illustration by alby:** <http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/179224285089/bucky-telling-bert-about-his-date-and-berts-like>

**Title:** Winter Gorgon  
**Why:** Late and kind of a technicality, but Gorgon!Bucky with snakes for hair is a concept that I was fully on board with the moment I heard it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842527/>

**series title:** you're so thrilling  
**why:** ok listen i wrote this but i wrote it because BUCKY plus KITTIES? that's really it, i just wanted to see him as an exasperated cat owner. there was one (1) throwaway joke that i made and then, boom, 16k words of fic. nobody has yet guessed what the joke was!  
**link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240868>

### Steve/Bucky Fanart Recs with Pets and Animals

treasure, buried, by alby: <http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/138213840189/treasure-buried-paint-spattered-steve-and-high>

ANG Bucky with kittens in Bali, by silentwalrus: <https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/138906965023/i-can-make-no-promises-i-told-spitandvinegar>

Bucky and Grumpy Cat, by maria-tries: <http://maria-tries.tumblr.com/post/91256579200/why-are-you-laughing-steve-what-do-you-mean-were>

Cuddling with dogs and cats, by ilyone: <http://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/167522042198/forestfairyunicorn-i-really-really-enjoyed>

Bucky Barnes and the huge pile of puppies, by the-tabularium: <http://the-tabularium.tumblr.com/post/82664770214/bucky-barnes-and-the-huge-pile-of-puppies-the>

Bucky plus niffler, by xxxxxx6x: <http://xxxxxx6x.tumblr.com/post/153724600509/shining-stuff-is-good>

Bucky and FUBAR: <http://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com/post/151218888539/bucky-and-fubar-1-a-head-full-of-terrible>

Bucky and FUBAR 2: <http://buckyandfubar.tumblr.com/post/165957077069/bucky-and-fubar-19-hungry-liho-is-a-very-good>

Bucky with a tiny puppy named Li'l Punk, by echdhu: <http://echdhu.tumblr.com/post/182688514298/bucky-hates-the-winterfor-obvious-reasons-so-he>

Captain Amerigoat, by mintmintdoodles: <https://mintmintdoodles.tumblr.com/post/174355843132/buckys-slow-life-in-wakanda>

Learning to shake, by tuntematonkorppi: <http://tuntematonkorppi.tumblr.com/post/148789553447/therothwoman-asked-for-bucky-teaching-one-of-the>

Bucky cuddling his dogs, by tuntematonkorppi: <http://tuntematonkorppi.tumblr.com/post/148879532477/love-buckybarnes-requested-bucky-cuddling-his>

Steve and Bucky asleep with puppy, by tuntematonkorppi: <http://tuntematonkorppi.tumblr.com/post/161285035182/steve-and-bucky-for-the-notwithoutyoufanbook>

Give Bucky a dog, by tuntematonkorppi: <http://tuntematonkorppi.tumblr.com/post/148011609827/give-bucky-a-dog-2k16>

### Bonus: Pets and animals recs for other ships and fandoms

Title: Il diavolo rosa  
Why: Nonna Manfredi vs Bernard Stark.  
Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452295>

Title: The Pet Shop  
Why: This is a Sam/Bucky AU fic in which Steve and Sam work at a pet store, Sam is a dog trainer, and Bucky wants to train Captain, the dog he adopted and adores. Soooo much cuteness.  
Linkage: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935319>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
